The present invention relates to spacing of walls in the construction industry such as wall panels or wall form faces which are spaced to form the thicknesses of concrete walls, with wall ties connecting opposing walls and passing through the poured concrete. Most prior art wall forms must have special systems built specifically for that wall form and in addition may require special tools for adjustment purposes.
Use of screw type wall ties is known in the prior art but the hardware used in conjunction with such wall ties shows the use of special mounts and other parts which may require special tools for assembly or disassembly and which may be built for use with a particular wall form.